


Dragon's Honor

by armistyx



Series: Misadventures of Hyrule [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, short and sweet, we love a stubborn volga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armistyx/pseuds/armistyx
Summary: The dragon knight had been injured in their last excursion on the field against evil forces that were stronger than they had anticipated. Now, he was refusing treatment from their most skilled healers who only wanted to complete their duty and leave – Hylia bless their souls, they were damn patient.
Relationships: Link/Volga (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Misadventures of Hyrule [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797214
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Dragon's Honor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bespectacled_Bunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bespectacled_Bunny/gifts).



Volga was stubborn. _Too_ stubborn.

Link pulled the flap of the medical tent back at the sound of a flurry of curses coming from several people, but the deepest of all stuck out. The dragon knight had been injured in their last excursion on the field against evil forces that were stronger than they had anticipated. Now, he was refusing treatment from their most skilled healers who only wanted to complete their duty and leave – Hylia bless their souls, they were _damn_ patient. He looked almost feral having been backed into a corner while cautious and gentle hands were outstretched to offer the smallest teaspoon of their elixirs.

“I will slice your fingers clean off if you touch me again,” Volga snarled. So far it only seemed like the healers could only manage to pull off one of his shoulder guards before the threats began. From this angle, they couldn’t examine him over to gauge the extent of his injuries. The healers were just as exasperated and on the verge of giving up when Link entered, all eyes fixed on him and their eyes pleading along the lines of _‘Please make him stop’._

Proxi came out from her hiding spot tucked neatly within the folds of the bold blue scarf and weaved between the healers, bobbing in place to thank them for their service (and an apology for wasting their time). They shuffled out of there quickly and silently nodded in shame as they passed their savior, murmuring a quiet thanks and exiting the tent. Link waved them off meekly before turning his glare to the dragon in the corner.

Volga scoffed, rolling his exposed shoulder. “I don’t require coddling, much less by those who are not qualified enough to tend to me.” He was half-tempted to flick Proxi away who was buzzing around him trying to get a peek. Embers burned the tip of his tongue. “Just merely a flesh wound.. or several. I can handle it.”

The Hylian rolled his eyes and strolled forward to peel away the red armor – he had plenty of practice beforehand – to take a look for himself. Volga allowed it and submitted himself to the Hylian’s care. After a minute of struggling with Volga’s other shoulder guard and chest plate, Link whispered to his fairy companion and sent her off; he would need more than just potions and basic first aid this time. The knight quirked an eyebrow at her departure.

“You’re strong, but you’re not immortal,” Link frowned. His blue eyes met with Volga’s own green, hardened with a flare of conviction. “I know you think you’re the strongest warrior out of all of Hyrule’s forces put together, but we – _I_ can’t lose you. Not like this.” His gaze fell to the broken end of an arrowhead sticking out the strong muscle. He couldn’t tell how much blood stained the black clothing underneath, but the idea that it was fresh and still wet against his fingertips unnerved him.

A large hand pulled Link’s own away from one of the many wounds that littered his body. Volga looked at how the blood nearly painted the smaller palm red. Those damn Bokoblins deserved more than the swift death they had been given.

“Now you are only putting words into my mouth,” Volga chuckled dryly, pulling his other hand up to frame Link’s face. “I never admitted to saying I was above mortality. However, I do see the point you are trying to make.” The dragon reached up to remove his helmet, setting it aside with the other pieces of discarded armor to place a chaste kiss on the boy’s brow. “Just know that I don’t plan on dying out in the battlefield without a fight. The fodder aren’t honorable enough to take me down. Dragon’s honor.”

A small smile crept on the ends of Link’s lips. He stood on his tiptoes and pressed a kiss of his own to Volga’s chin. “Dragon’s honor.”

“And you are right about one thing: I _do_ know that I am stronger than all of Hyrule’s mightiest put together,” he drawled on, running his tongue along his pointed teeth, “But dare I say it, you and I are on an equal level. So perhaps I’m not the strongest out there… yet.”

Link scoffed at the off-handed compliment. He pulled away at the familiar chime of Proxi arriving with a few of their other fairy companions, all much more eager to help than their previous group of healers. The dragon’s features returned to their stoic expression as the fairies took their time to examine the injuries, fluttering between a foreign object there and the bottles of potions that lined the crates below. The Hylian retreated out of the medic’s tent to leave the fairies to do their handiwork, but not before waving Volga goodbye and vaguely gesturing to the potion and mouthing the words, _“Bottoms up!”_

**Author's Note:**

> liz was upset and thats illegal so this one's for her xoxo
> 
> we love a stubborn asshole volga who refuses to let anyone help him but im a sucker for volga being so vulnerable around link so!!!! this is vaguely it
> 
> [join my discord!](https://discord.gg/STKAMnS)


End file.
